land_of_xfandomcom-20200214-history
COLLXTION I
CollXtion I is the debut extended play (EP) album by Canadian singer-songwriter Allie X, released physically on 7 April 2015 with a short cell cycle. It is her first record released under the name Allie X. The EP was initially released on 7 April 2015 in Canada. The worldwide release was pushed back twice, once to 14 April 2015 and then to 21 April 2015. CollXtion I is intended to be the first of at least five CollXtions, each being a unique multimedia experience that will include the spinning GIFs featured in her YouTube videos, a comic detailing an abstract autobiography, and song stems to allow fans to make their own creations. She has stated that the EP is influenced by her interest in medicine, psychology, and the macabre. 'Promotion' CollXtion I has been promoted by full-length tracks of the singles, released to YouTube and her Soundcloud, and xamples, or snippets, of other non-single tracks released exclusively on YouTube, all of which feature her characteristic spinning GIF animations. She undertook an artist's residency at the Phi Centre in Montreal, Canada from April 30 to May 2, 2015. The residency began with a live performance on April 30 and it included interactive media installations, a pop-up shop, and a curated online experience. 'Critical response' *Edmonton Journal's Julia LeConte gives a positive review of the release, calling it, "a smartly written seven-song EP that offers up a smorgasboard of indelible hooks," and goes on to say her song creating ability matches her "spectacular" voice. *The editor of Pressplay says that thematically, CollXtion I, isn't much, but that the whole package is a knockout. The editor goes on to describe the content as, "songs that belong in the charts, and it’s only a matter of time before the world takes note." *Ryan McNutt of Exclaim.ca says CollXtion I finds its place in its opposites, from its simultaneous "clinical coolness," to "warm and present immediacy," and her "familiar yet foreign," vocals. Overall he says it is a "confident, catchy debut," with "earwormy flourishes along the way." Jean-Luc Marsh, hailing from Pretty Much Amazing, gave a slightly less than positive review, saying that, "X has an occasional knack for pop at its saccharine, venomous best." He says her only misstep is, "Good, which hangs inoffensively but unceremoniously." On a more positive note, he added that, "she makes up for it with an impassioned performance on closer 'Sanctuary,' packing a platitude-laden vocal wallop." *Joshua Bote of The Daily Californian said of her September 2015 live performance at Rickshaw Stop of the songs from CollXtion I, "Her nearly flawless performance left a gaping hole where Allie X’s identity should have been." Bote also stated, "she launched into tune after tune from CollXtion and consistently maintained the awkward rigidity of her semi-dancing, semi-flailing routine. Each number was flawlessly performed, but her set lacked an identifiable persona that set her apart from any of the Top 40 divas." *Kevin Ritchie of NOW Toronto gives the EP a rating of "Good," saying that "she is the latest in a long line of acts... to revel in uptempo melancholia," but that "it's got solid hooks, massive melodies, multi-tracked emotions and a pile of unhealthy relationship metaphors." *Upon the release of Catch, Jamie Milton of DIY magazine says, of Allie X and her single, "Allie X stepped on the scene like a bottle of wine at a wedding - everyone wanted a piece of her." TIME's Jasmine Cox complemented the track, saying it "shines with a level of polish and craft that’s remarkable," and complemented X's "attention to detail." Logan White of Billboard magazine called Catch "an expertly crafted, remarkably vulnerable synth-pop showcase." Carl Williot from Idolator said that Catch was "everything that’s wonderful about under-the-radar pop music right now: immaculate hooks, pristine synth work, vocal versatility, bold atmospherics and a beating, bursting heart," and named it "the best song of 2014." *Buzzfeed's Matthew Perpetua described Prime as a "colorful, stylish synth pop song" that is "arguably even better than Catch." Melissa Locker of TIME called the song "an injection of sparkly synth-pop that’s so catchy. it sic reminds you of why pop songs are called infectious in the first place." *"Bitch" was described as, "brimming with bubbly bleeps and sonic squelches," and as highlighting "Ms. X’s dream-like vocals," by Robbie Daw of Idolator. Popjustice said, "Allie X is one of the best new entities in all of Pop," going on to say that "Bitch" is a "bit noisier than 'Prime' and 'Catch' but no less amazing." 'Track listing' Standard edition #Hello #Catch #Prime #Tumor #Bitch #Good #Sanctuary Deluxe edition 8. Never Enough